Talk:Cyclops Dragon/@comment-50.117.61.71-20130125203605
Dear person who called bull: I have 37 habitats out of the possible 42 with the 2nd Olympus being empty because I've got a cyclops currently being bred. I'd love to use those empty habitats to display some of the babies, especially the epic dragons but I can't without ruining the appearance of my park. Here's the rundown: Island 1: Lightning habitat 1: 1 Plasma (baby in storage) 2 Lightning 1 Sonic (baby in storage) Lightning habitat 2: 2 Magnetic 2 Love Lightning habitat 3: 1 Ash (baby in storage) 1 Current (baby in storage) 1 Quake (baby in storage) 1 Storm (baby in storage) Earth habitat 1: 1 Dodo (baby in storage) 2 Tree Earth habitat 2: 2 Earth 1 Moss baby Earth habitat 3: 1 Moss adult 2 Chrystal Island 2: Air habitat 1: 2 Butterfly 1 Snow (baby in storage) Air habitat 2: 2 Air 2 Sandstorm Air habitat 3: 1 Willow (baby in storage) 1 Smoke (baby in storage) 1 Firework (baby in storage) 1 Blazing (baby in storage) Nature habitat 1: 1 Ironwood (baby in storage) 1 Lichen (baby in storage) 2 Plant Nature habitat 2: 2 Cactus 2 Clover Nature habitat 3: 2 Pollen 2 Evergreen Nature habitat 4: 2 Flower 2 Poison Nature habitat 5: 2 Sakura 2 Bloom Island 3: Coliseum, Dragon Track, 10 (out of possible 11) Huge Treat Farms Island 4: Enchanted Breeding Cave, Seasonal Habitat with 2 Seasons, Tower Hollow, Dragonsai Gifting Tree, Hibernation Cave, Nursery Island 5: Water habitat 1: 2 Rain 2 Mud Water habitat 2: 2 Weed 2 Water Water habitat 3: 2 Fog 1 Swamp (baby in storage) 1 Ice (baby in storage) Cold habitat 1: 1 Ghost (baby in storage) 1 Iceberg (baby in storage) 1 Blue Fire (baby in storage) Cold habitat 2: 2 Mountain 1 Glacier (baby in storage) Cold habitat 3: 1 Reindeer (baby in storage) 1 Cold (baby in storage) 1 Hail (baby in storage) Island 6: Metal habitat 1: 1 Quicksand (baby in storage) 2 Steel 1 Mine (baby in storage) Metal habitat 2: 1 Scoria (baby in storage) 1 Forge (baby in storage) 1 Rust (baby in storage) 1 Iron (baby in storage) Metal habitat 3: 1 Malachite (baby in storage) 1 Copper (baby in storage) 1 Brass (baby in storage) 1 Metal Fire habitat 1: 1 Gift (baby in storage) 2 Lava 1 Fire (baby in storage) Fire habitat 2: 2 Panlong 2 Frostfire Fire habitat 3: 2 Skeleton 2 Paper Fire habitat 4: 1 Obsidian (baby in storage) 1 Scorch (baby in storage) 2 Firefly Island 7: Treasure Habitat: 1 Platinum (baby being bred) 1 Gold (baby in storage)''' '''1 Silver (baby in storage) Apocalypse Habitat: 2 Apocalypse Normal Rainbow habitat: 1 Leap year (baby in storage) Epic Rainbow habitat: 2 Rainbow (both adults, got a baby in storage too) 1 Normal Moon habitat: Lunar (baby in storage) 1 Epic Moon habitat: 1 Bluemoon (baby in storage) 1 Equinox (baby in storage) 1 Moon (baby in storage) 1 Epic Sun habitat: 1 Solar (baby in storage) 1 Solstice (baby in storage) 1 Sun (baby in storage) 1 Olympus habitat: 1 Gold Olympus, 1 Silver Olympus, 1 Bronze Olympus. Every decoration since the start of the game used atleast once, roads, boosts and shrines. 158 dragons in storage.